We Interrupt this Program
by The DayDreaming
Summary: Yura Clouffie. YuffiexSora CloudxYuffie. A Christmas drabble series based around the aforementioned pairings. 05 “And she’ll kick your emo ass all the way to the Coliseum and back.”
1. Vacation

We Interrupt this Program

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Vacation

Warnings: Takes place in KH1. Disregards plotline to some extent, but only minor extent, you may not even notice it. (I wish.)

Pairing: YuffiexSora

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her breath flew out in a misty fog as she sighed and hugged her arms across her chest to ward off the coming cold.

It was getting late into autumn, and Yuffie still wasn't adequately prepared for the dropping temperatures; wearing only a T-shirt with a thin jacket and shorts that reached her knees wasn't quite winter apparel.

She gave another shaky sigh, letting the mist envelope her face before it dissipated back to its invisible form. She heard footsteps coming down the main stairway of the first district and she turned and smiled as she spotted Sora, who coincidentally didn't have any winter attire on either. He hadn't expected Traverse Town to be so cold when he got back from another of his ventures.

"Sora!" She called him over. He made his way, exhaling clouds as he shivered. "Can't believe winter's coming, eh?" She grinned.

Sora grinned too. "I wish there was warmer weather though. On Destiny Islands it never got this cold." He rubbed his arms in unconscious emphasis.

Yuffie 'hmmed' for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I'm sure you've been to some pretty hot worlds Sora, let's go on a vacation, just you and me."

Sora blushed slightly at the wording of the sentence. "Besides," Yuffie put her hands on her hips. "You need a vacation. You're working hard; can't let the heartless get you just because you didn't get some R and R."

The thought was appealing, and Sora nodded. He smiled, "Let me tell Donald and Goofy we're leaving." He turned and left.

Yuffie hopped from one foot to the other in excitement before doing some flips towards the third district entrance to go pack her own things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, here's my Christmas drabble series, started on the very first day of December. Woohoo! Hooray for deadlines.

Anyways, yeah, this isn't too Christmassy (That is a word.) but this is probably going to be a continued drabble. Next drabble will be a CloudxYuffie, I'll be uploading it tomorrow sometime. Anyone that glances at my other Yura drabble series, Duo Psychotic, but doesn't care enough to review, please know that it has gone on hiatus until this drabble series is finished. This series will be 25 themes long, got it?

Please comment, I'm trying to improve; suggested themes are also welcome!

The DayDreaming out!


	2. She Sees You When You’re Sleeping…

We Interrupt this Program

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: She sees you when you're sleeping…

Warnings: Referencing KH1 and FFVII. Also really short. I'm on a deadline people! Gah! It burns!

Pairing: CloudxYuffie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud was leaning against the wall, arms customarily crossed over his chest, eyes closed.

The young shinobi rounded the corner, her arms stuffed to the brim with assorted items. She stifled a laugh before setting to work on what lay just around Scrooge's ice cream shop's corner.

0000000000000

Yuffie stood back, surveying her handiwork. Cloud stood before her, eyes still closed; though one couldn't really see that with the sunglasses perched on his nose.

Atop his spiky head was a floppy red cone with fur trimmings. A cheap hook earring replaced his doorknocker earring; a candy cane attached to a short chain being the ornament. His cheeks and chin were smeared in whipped cream, with a cherry taped to his nose.

Cloud's once black clothes were now stained white with flour and wrapped around his form was a long rope of blinking Christmas lights. Though it was tedious work, Yuffie managed to pull out Cloud's bat wing thing and stick tinsel and garland around the appendage. A small sign stuck up on top of the wing that said 'I heart Christmas.'

To add a last touch of magic she placed a board around his neck that read in bright red letters 'JOY TO THE WORLD' and placed a basket of candy canes in front of him.

Cloud seemed not to have noticed his current attire.

Yuffie smirked, snapped a picture on a disposable camera, and backed away slightly. She fingered a Seal material in her pocket before whispering, "I see you when you're sleeping…" and skipped away to bother Squally.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I bet Chaotic Rei knows what I'm talking about. Sooo, happy holidays Cloud! Not a lot of Clouffie but I did this for the novelty of a goofy relationship between the two. I bet Yuffie loves to prank the ones she's close to.

Thank you very much to Chaotic Rei and Sir Graq, my first reviewers! Rei, your theme is to be done! And I'd love to be dedicated to! Mah, I've got a story on the back burner of my thoughts right now that I think you might like which I was going to dedicate to you if you let me. Won't be out for some time but it is a Yura, epic length. I shouldn't be talking about my fic plans, should I?

Next one is a Yura! The DayDreaming out!


	3. He knows when you're awake

We Interrupt this Program

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: He knows when you're awake…

Warnings: This one goes off from the last drabble, but not exactly. Wha? Set in KH2.

Pairing: YuffiexSora

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora never came by Hollow Bastion enough. Although in Aerith's words he came by plenty, Yuffie thought that Sora should just make himself a permanent resident so that she wouldn't have to wait to pull her best pranks off when they were a team.

Sora was surprised though when Yuffie stood waiting for him as he exited the Gummi ship.

"Hi Yuffie. Are you celebrating Christmas early?"

"You could say that." She shoved a sack into his hands that had previously been slung on her shoulder.

She began to walk away and Sora quickly followed knowing for a fact that if he lost sight of Yuffie in that maze that was Hollow Bastion's town then he was going to get lost himself.

"Who are we pranking?"

She gave a lopsided smirk. "Squally."

000000000000000000

"Are you sure about this, Yuffie?"

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie, of course I'm sure!"

_She had something in her pocket to reassure her._

0000000000000000000

Apparently Leon must have had a Sleepel proof attachment on his weapon. Maybe that was why Leon was so grumpy?

At least they managed to get the antlers on him before his eyes snapped open and they ran for their very lives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I didn't post this on the 3rd. I never got a chance. So I will be posting the actual 4th day today after I get out of school. Sorry, really.

So people, you might see this as a crappy spin off of the 2nd day. You are correct. Target: Rudolph. It had to be done. Sleepel is the spell on the Seal material from the last drabble to put people to sleep.

Very big thank you to Kawaii Eyez (for reviewing both chapters), Chaotic Rei, and Sir Graq. Sorry Rei, your review got cut off half way through, but it's nice to know that there are people out there that still think 'joy to the world' on emo people is ironic. Yes, Cloud is emo.

Next drabble is another Yura. The DayDreaming out!


	4. Cookies

We Interrupt this Program

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Cookies

Warnings: Takes place in KH1. Leon might seem a bit…stupid. Meh. Also mentioning of the KH manga.

Pairing: YuffiexSora

Dedicated to Chaotic Rei for being my first reviewer during my stay in the KH fandom while I've had my withdrawal and writers block from all my other fics.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuffie sniffed the air, smelling the sweet aroma of Aerith's holiday cookies.

Sora sniffed the air as well. Despite the atmosphere being distinctly freezing though not to the point of snow—Yuffie had bet him a thousand munny that it would snow tonight—there was a distinct warmness to the air where a sugary scent wafted around.

Almost hypnotized, Yuffie grabbed his arm and literally dragged him towards the Accessory shop where Aerith usually made her largest batches of sweets.

0000000000000000000

Aerith folded her arms across her chest. "Where did all my cookies go?"

Leon lifted his head from a magazine he had been looking at.

"There must have been about a hundred. Now I have to start all over…"

Leon turned back to his magazine though now there was something nagging him in the back of his head.

00000000000000000000

Leon's head snapped up from its doze. It had just hit him. Missing cookies.

Where was Yuffie and where was Sora? Sora would be with Yuffie, no worry.

He counted on his fingers.

Yuffie + Sora (who was basically like a shadow around her) + 100 missing cookies ??

He ran out of Cid's shop and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw.

The first district was completely devastated; what was apparently pillow fluff drifted around the ground in clumps. Maple leaves were tied into rings and duct taped on to any and all railings.

The lampposts had light bulbs glued onto them. The midget kid that hung out around the mailbox was now standing in the middle of the district, arms held out wide while holding barren branches, obviously in imitation of a Christmas tree. Off to the side stood the fat man who took up the day standing next to the Accessory shop doors. His body was spray painted red while at random intervals were strips of white and black. A top hat sat lop-sided on his head.

Aerith come out of the Accessory shop and blinked. "Wow. Yuffie and Sora have been busy."

Leon rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How much sugar did you put in those cookies?"

Aerith gave a bright smile. "Why, six pounds of sugar, like always."

000000000000000000000

Yuffie and Sora giggled manically, dazed and half-drunk in their sugar-high state.

"Merry Christmas!" Yuffie giggled as she finished tying a moogle onto a tree, seeing as its pom-pom looked like a giant red bulb.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah…at the end I got sleepy. When I have sugar in class I get really hyper and do strange things. Yeah, I'm one of those weird people. Not too funny or romantic? I was and am very tired.

I took your suggestion Chaotic Rei, and turned it in to something horrible. I have the power to be crappy while I'm half asleep. People may proceed to shoot me.

Big thanks to Kawaii Eyez for reviewing. Yeah, I love Clouffie, there just isn't enough and personally I think it's much better than Clorith.

Anyways, Clouffie next chapter. The DayDreaming out!


	5. Santa Cloud

We Interrupt this Program

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Santa Cloud

Warnings: Takes place in Kh2.

Pairing: CloudxYuffie

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…no…"

"Aw! Come on Cloud!"

"……no…"

"B-But, CLOUUUD!"

"..no…"

"But the kids will looove yooouu!"

"NO!"

Yuffie glared at him. "I'll tell Tifa."

Cloud's eye twitched.

"And she'll come get you."

Another twitch.

"And she'll kick your emo ass all the way to the Coliseum and back!"

His lips wavered a bit before he hung his head in shame, and grabbed the horrifyingly red, fur-collared costume out of the ninja's hands.

"That's a good boy. You know I love you Cloud, right?"

Cloud almost whipped his head around and stared at her, but he realized with a fluttery, inward sigh that she couldn't have meant it that _way_.

"I better go tell the children that Santa Cloud is coming to town!" The ninja ran off, and with grudging impact did Cloud realize just what he had gotten himself into.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hmmm, long time no update. I didn't say I would update daily, did I? Meh, I'm a bad Santa, so kill me.

I'm sleepy. Anyways, what do we have here? A bit of romance at the end! Ooooh, I'm good. I get sarcastic and half-assed when I'm sleepy.

Very big thank yous to Kawaii Eyez, Chaotic Rei, and XxHowToSaveALifexX. Kawaii, I hope this satisfies your Clouffie. That sounds so wrong. Rei, procrastination is your friend. I know it's mine. Let it take and rape us all, giving us the innate ability to piss off the readers. Woo. XxHTSALxX , (mind if I call you that ?) thanks for faving this!

Yura next time! It's so easy to write, because I'm lame and lazy. The DayDreaming out!


End file.
